ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Metlaks
A native semi-intelligent species on Not-Hoth. Description Yeti-like creatures with white fur that is often soiled yellow and brown. They have large eyes, small round beak-like mouths with fangs, and flat faces. They have long arms and legs, with clawed fingers and a tail. They have a very strong, very bad smell, usually described as wet, filthy dog. They hoot like owls. The babies are described as "a rounded ball of dirty fluff with wiggling arms, big, round eyes" and they chirp. When clean, they are a white ball of fluff. Behavior They live in groups of twenty or so individuals. They likely pair for life due to their khuis. The males appear to eat meat while the females do not. They still court through gifts of food. They have a dominance-based social system and males will fight each other for position. They communicate through a primitive sign language. They are unpredictable and territorial. They are afraid of fire and are cowardly when confronted or alone. However, they can be incredibly violent and will rip creatures (even the young of their species) apart. Encounters Georgie has an encounter with a whole tribe of metlaks in Ice Planet Barbarians. While trying to convey to Vektal that they need to go back up the mountain to get the rest of the girls, she falls right into a metlak den. Liz and Raahosh are ambushed by a group of Metlaks in Barbarian Alien. A young one comes up to Liz at the edge of a cliff while they are out hunting. The group attacks and they fight them off until Raahosh is able to dive off the cliff taking 5 or so with him. Liz is able to grab the cub and use it as a hostage to get the remaining few to back off and allow her to get to Raahosh. Lila was the first to notice their primitive sign language and was the first human to encounter the one-eyed metlak in Barbarian's Touch. The one-eyed metlak drags Rokan to the Fruit Cave and chews up some plants for Rokan's head wound while trying to convince Lila to join him. Stacy encountered a starving female with a baby while she was in the hunter's cave in Barbarian's Heart. When the female metlak ran out of the cave, she burned herself. The one-eyed metlak and injured female attack Hemalo and are driven off by Asha in Barbarian's Hope. When she drags Hemalo to the same double-cave Stacy was in, Asha finds their baby metlak, she bathes, feed, and names it Shasak which means "little spark" in Sa-khui. It appears the pair of metlaks have been living in this particular cave since the earthquake. They return the next morning to get their baby, the male takes some food and leaves the cave, while the female remains to get her baby. Hemalo and Asha manage to clean, stitch up, and bandage her injured arm before handing over the baby. They spend some time leading the metlaks to another valley with lots of food before returning to Croatoan. Category:Animals Category:Ecosystem of Not-Hoth